etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Dragon
The Zombie Dragon is a superboss of Etrian Odyssey V. After the player defeated the Undead King, Lili went to retrieve the Ring of Undying, completing her family's ancient quest for vengeance. To her dismay, though, she discovered that the artifact's mana reserves had been depleted, and is no stronger than any other magic ring. Suspecting that the Undead King used all its mana for a large reanimation spell, Solor posts up a request for the guild to join her as she investigates a hidden part of the Fetid Necropolis, culminating in the discovery of the Zombie Dragon. Defeating the Zombie Dragon will raise the level cap. Strategy Upon reaching the west secret area of 13F, the player immediately gets noticed by the Zombie Dragon. It spouts a dark fog that envelops the party, greatly reducing visibility and causing the party to start every battle in the stratum blinded. The fog lifts after a while, but two steps later, the Zombie Dragon will notice the lack of fog and reapply it. The party will have to maneuver the whole west secret area while fighting under less-than-ideal conditions, but fortunately the area has a shortcut that bypasses the whole puzzle once the player reaches the Zombie Dragon's room. Take care to engage the Zombie Dragon while it doesn't have the fog up, as starting the fight blind can lead to serious trouble. Along the way, the player will have to contend with more Roaming Wraiths. While they are no threat to the player by this point, the Wraiths will immediately respawn along their patrol path when they are defeated, ensuring an overly combative player will be worn down before even reaching the Zombie Dragon. These Roaming Wraiths also turn invisible while the fog is up, resulting in more unwanted battles as the player bumps into them. From time to time in-battle, the Zombie Dragon can also introduce an explosive gas that deals massive fire damage to the party whenever any combatant uses a fire attack, leading to odd deaths if one doesn't kill the Wraiths quickly. Assuming the player chose to fight the Zombie Dragon without the fog blinding them, the boss will open the fight with Dark Breath before seguing into Poison Rain. Dark Breath will attempt to blind the party like before, and it also sets an invisible trigger - the next time any combatant uses a fire attack, it will trigger Combustion which inflicts massive fire damage to all combatants. Your party will end up taking significant amounts of damage compared to the Zombie Dragon itself, so don't forget to bring fire resistance. Poison Rain then inflicts poison to all combatants - normally a good thing to have a boss poison itself, but if it takes damage while poisoned or cursed, it triggers Dark Heal which will heal for way more than the poison/curse damage did. Binding its head will stop Dark Breath (but not the Combustion trigger) and also halt Dark Heal. Applying a different ailment to override poison will also counter the effects of Dark Heal. Later in the fight, the Zombie Dragon will attempt Cursed Rain, which as the name implies, curses all combatants, and can be incredibly dangerous if it lands as the party prepares to do a lot of damage at once. Gimmicks aside, the Zombie Dragon's other attacks are perhaps not of great threat, with the exception of Crushing Bite that can cause triple-bind, and Fire Breath which doesn't hit for a lot of damage but triggers the Combustion effect. Make good use of Solor during the fight - her debuffs can buy the party a lot of breathing space and accelerate the fight, on top of Atonement being a good way to cleanse the ailments that the boss likes to inflict. Skills *'Dark Breath' (uses head): Attempts to blind the party. Sets up the Combustion trigger. *'Combustion' (no limbs): Strong fire attack to all combatants, after a fire attack is used while the dark miasma is up. *'Poison Rain' (uses arms): Attempts to poison all combatants. *'Cursed Rain' (uses arms): Attempts to curse all combatants. *'Fire Breath' (uses head): Weak fire attack to the entire party. *'Cursed Heal' (uses head): After taking poison or curse damage, greatly heals the Zombie Dragon. *'Dragon Quake' (uses legs): 3-5 random melee bash attacks across the party, may stun. *'Loud Stomping' (uses legs): Melee bash attack to 1 target with splash effect. *'Crushing Bite' (uses head): Strong melee stab attack to 1 target, may triple-bind. *'Ice Slam' (uses head): Ranged ice attack to the entire party, reduces their defense for 3 turns. Drops * Corrupted Ulna (Worth: 52000 en) ** Unlocks the Dragner Mail (120 DEF, 70 MDF, HP +30), the strongest armor in the game for Dragoons. * None. * Dead Dragonbone (Worth: 100000 en) ** Unlocks the Gustav (178 ATK, 154 MAT, Vice Crush skill), the strongest cannon in the game. Conditional Drop To get the Dead Dragonbone, the Zombie Dragon must be killed by its own Combustion attack. Killing with a fire attack from any other source will not work - carefully manage the Zombie Dragon's health when attempting this. Category:Etrian Odyssey V Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey V Bosses